Chapter 244
Chapter 244 is titled "SOS". Cover Page Wapol's Omnivorous Hurrah Vol. 8: "I the Great King, Run Away with Tears in My Eyes". Short Summary Luffy, Sanji and Usopp are walking in the Lovely Street of Angel Island and people avoid them because the Straw Hats are criminals. Then Conis confesses while crying that she is the one that called the shrimp because she has a responsibility to do. Enel watches the scene and sends lightning at Conis, but Gan Fall grabs her and Luffy before it can do any damage to them, and takes Conis back to her house. The three of them then head towards Upper Yard. Long Summary Conis takes Luffy, Sanji and Usopp to the city of Angel Island; they notice that the citizens try to avoid them or regard them suspiciously, because they are considered criminals. While walking on the street, they come across a statue that symbols vearth, the idol of the citizens of the sky. As they leave the city to head to the port, McKinley is seen following them in secret. Upon arriving at the port, Luffy gets excited by all the strange shaped boats, but is disappointed when Conis presents them the ship they will be taking, Karasumaru. After getting directions on how to reach the milky road, Luffy notices Conis is trembling in fear or anxiety. Conis reveals that taking them there could be a trap, instead of letting them rejoin the rest of the crew. She caves in and, despite the other citizens' warnings, admits that she was the one who called for the super-express speedy shrimp; fearing that if she didn't, her own life would be in danger. Seeing her cry and beg for forgiveness, Luffy scolds her, not for betraying them, but for revealing the truth to them and putting her life on the line once again. As Luffy finishes his sentence, a huge lightning bolt comes from the sky, right on the spot he and Conis where standing. Once the smoke clears up, the citizens mutter about what happen, and one claims that, no one can escape the god Enel's wrath. Fortunately, Conis and Luffy were saved at the last minute by the Knight of the Sky, revealed to be called Gan Fall, the previous God of Skypiea. As Gan Fall drops Luffy back to his crew mates, he assures them that he will protect Conis from any harm; and asks them what their plans are, now that they have learned about this island and God's power. Luffy replies that he doesn't want anything to do with God or his island, but he still has to go there to rescue his friends. The three Straw Hats get on the boat and start sailing towards Upper Yard. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Conis reveals that she turned the Straw Hat Pirates in to Enel. *Gan Fall saves Conis from Enel's judgmental wrath. *Gan Fall is revealed to have been the previous god. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 244 it:Capitolo 244 Category:Volume 26